


Don't Want That Feeling To Change

by vinylrogues



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crying, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oops and Hi, Song fic, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylrogues/pseuds/vinylrogues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off "First Time" by Keith Harkin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want That Feeling To Change

**Author's Note:**

> based off "First Time" by Keith Harkin. Seriously go look it up so you can listen to it while reading this.

Wisps of smoke drifted in from the open door. There was a chilly breeze blowing the curtains. The faded smell of roses and lavender permeated the air. Louis leaned on the railing of the balcony, unaware of Harry’s eyes watching him. This wasn’t the first time Harry just stood there admiring the man he loved. He felt so in love watching Louis. It felt like the first time, when he realized he loved Louis. Harry really didn’t want that feeling to change. Ever.  
Maybe this is why he finally stepped out onto the balcony. Louis didn’t notice at first. Maybe that’s why, when he put his arm around Louis, Louis jumped a little before relaxing into Harry’s arms. Harry felt so happy standing there he started to cry. Louis instantly noticed.  
“Love, what’s wrong?” he asked, turning to take a look at Harry.  
“Nothing. I just love you so much, Lou. I’m happy” Harry tried to wipe his tears away. Louis, had a different idea. So he put it to good use. Louis wiped Harry’s tears away with a kiss. A kiss so sweet and pure that Harry felt more tears rising. “Love you too Haz” was all Louis said before leading Harry back into the house.  
“Lou, I want to go for a walk in the park.” Harry spoke as soon as they entered the house.  
“Why? It’s too late isn’t it?” Louis asked. Harry shook his head. He really wanted to take a walk in the park. He wanted to count the stars. Maybe gaze at the moon.  
“Alright let’s bundle up then. It’ll be cold out there.” Louis agreed with a sigh. He’d buy some tea or something to keep them warm. Harry instantly ran to the hall to grab his jacket. After all it was a bit chilly, the kind of cold that leaves your nose and cheeks rosy, out there.  
They got their tea and went to the closest park that “had the best view of the stars”. Louis watched Harry, as he gazed up at the stars. Harry looked beautiful as he stared toward the night sky. Louis smiled with happiness. How did he get so lucky? How did he get such beautiful boy to spend his life with? What kind of luck did he have?  
Louis took a sip of his tea, in an effort to control the emotions he felt coming in waves. He was so happy. He felt so blessed. He wanted to cry. He took another long look at Harry. He found Harry looking at him. His wine-red lips smiling back at him. And Louis wanted to kiss those lips. He wanted to be surrounded by love.  
Harry walked towards Louis, tea forgotten. Harry went and stood before Louis, looking down at him. Harry wanted to study every feature. Louis’s eyelashes were long and Harry loved them. Harry loved the vivid blue of Louis eyes. He reached a hand out and gently cupped Louis cheek, thumb rubbing gently over the cheekbone. Louis looked at Harry, breathless and waiting. Waiting for that sweet kiss that only Harry could give.  
Harry seemed to drag out forever, Louis thought. Harry brought his other hand up and cupped Louis other cheek, before bending down and kissing him under the stars. The kiss went from chaste to passionate. Louis pulled away and yawned.  
“Its 3 am Lou.” Harry whispered. Where had the time gone? Do lovers really lose track of time when they stare into their partners eyes? Louis stood up and gently took Harry’s hand.  
“Let’s get you home, baby” Louis spoke quietly, not wanting to change the mood. Harry nodded. It was late and it was the weekend. They could sleep in, without a care in the world. 

Louis woke up the next morning. The smell of bacon and eggs coming through the open bedroom door. After a quick glance at his phone to see what time it was he decide to watch television until Harry came back with his food. That was the plus side of being lazy on the weekends. They could just cuddle up and eat breakfast in bed, worry free. Louis could smell the tea brewing. And he was in love. He was so in love it hurt.  
He felt so much love for the boy in his kitchen. Maybe this wasn’t the first time he felt so in love. Each time he thought about it he felt more and more in love. Harry stepped into the room with a tray that held their breakfasts. He sat down by Louis, setting the tray so that it sat on both laps.  
“You happy?” Louis asked, as he picked up his toast.  
“Yes. I don’t want this feeling to change” Harry spoke from the very depths of his soul.  
“Neither do I” Louis confessed. Harry smiled, then sighed. This feeling of being loved, this feeling of almost crying from happiness just because he found a lover didn’t have to change. Louis leaned over and kissed Harry. Morning breath and all. It wasn’t anything showy. It was the little things that reminded them of how in love they were with each other. To them it felt good, it felt complete. It wouldn’t ever change. 

***  
An accidental spilled tea was what started it all. With the first look into the blue eyes, the slight eyebrow raise, the thin lips opened in surprise, Harry felt like he could fly anywhere for them. His heart gave a flutter. He didn’t want that feeling to change. 

A muttered “Oops!” an awkward “Hi?” had Louis by his heart strings. He felt like he could fall in love The the boy that accidentally spilled tea all over both of them. He felt like that feeling would never change. 

***  
Tipsy on wine one fall afternoon, the two lovebirds find themselves drunkenly talking of marriage. Harry feels his heart bursting. Louis asks one question, “Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?” The feeling both of them feel when the answer is yes, is one that could never change.

**Author's Note:**

> After almost two years I’ve come back to this fic and did some editing. It used to be around 800 words or so but somehow I managed to pull 200 more out of my ass at 5 am and now its 1K. again I am shedding tears. xx


End file.
